M249
The light machine gun, formally designated as Light Machine Gun, 5.56 mm, M249, is the American adaptation of the FN Minimi, a light machine gun manufactured by the Belgian company FN Herstal. Formerly designated as the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), it was introduced to the United States Armed Forces in 1984, partially replacing the squad automatic weapon role of the late M60 general-purpose machine gun. The M249 is gas operated and air-cooled, has a quick-change barrel and a folding bipod. It can be fed from both linked ammunition and STANAG magazines, like those used in the M16 and M4. It appears in all Insurgency games, and is the default machine gun for the Security Forces. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat USMC * Support | magsize = 200 | cartridge = 5.56×45mm}} The M249 SAW is a light machine gun featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. Insurgency Security Forces * Support | console = | damage = 110-60.6 | dds = 10 "110" | ddsh = 2700 "80" | dde = 12,000 "46" | mult = | radius = | rof = 775 RPM | range = 8000 | cartridge = 5.56×45mm | magsize = 200 | startammo = 200+200 200+600 (CR) 200+800 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 7.07s loaded and deployed 7.27s loaded 8.00s unloaded or near unloaded | vrecoil = 2.6-4.2 | lrecoil = 2.5 | rrecoil = 4 | center = | spread = 0.24 | sway = | supp = 50 | pen = 10 "600" 12,000 "175" | cost = 4 | length = 28 | weight = 7.5kg | weightpoints = 320}} The M249 is a light machine gun featured in Insurgency. Attachments Tips * Due to the heavy weight of the M249, as well as the aiming speed, it is not recommended for users of this weapon to take point. * The M249's primary function should be heavy suppression, that being said friendlies should be aware of the support's position at all times. * Due to the strong recoil the weapon produces, when firing full auto make sure you aim downwards to maximize accuracy. * AP ammo is not necessarily a must for the M249, as its sheer firing speed will ensure a kill even for an average player (assuming your aim is not bad) * When attacking with the M249, attaching a red dot sight will help you with your aiming, this will give you a better chance at fighting offensively and if or when you get caught off guard. Attaching the 2x red dot sight will hamper your ability to fight in close quarters combat, however this set up is particularly useful for long-range suppression or if you are in position for it, spawn camping. * The M249's world model always has a belt, regardless of whether the weapon is empty or not. * An animation bug is present on the M249: When inserting a new belt during reloads, sometimes the M249's belt only consists of 8 rounds of ammunition, even when there are more than 8 rounds remaining. However, when the player model closes the dust cover, the belt appears to be full-length. This bug is also present on other belt-fed machine guns in New World Interactive's other game, Day of Infamy. Media M249.jpg|View model M249 ADS.jpg|ADS M249 WM.jpg|World model M249 IRON.jpg|Default M249 C79 SCOPE.jpg|C79 Scope M249 HOLO.jpg|Holographic Sight M249 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot Insurgency: Sandstorm Security Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 741 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.56×45mm NATO | magsize = 200 rounds | startammo = 1 box 2 (LC) 3 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 915 m/s | ver = 35 | hor = 31 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 321 pp | supply = 3 | length = | weight = 17% | weightpoints = }} The M249 is a machine gun featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia General * The bipod is mounted to the M249 by default and cannot be taken off. * The M249 has the largest magazine and the largest maximum ammo capacity compared to any other weapon in all video games from the Insurgency series. Insurgency * The M249 cannot attach a suppressor in PvP games, but can in some custom theaters in Cooperative game modes.